


Yours, Mine, Ours.

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: Sherlock comes back home from a case, with a bed full of naked Liz. Sherlock is determined to let her know what he thinks about that. Can't have Mrs. Holmes laying around like that now, can he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_east_wind_is_coming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_is_coming/gifts).



> Sorry for those who don't want to see pregnant sex. I have no shame. 
> 
> Like this? Why not [prompt me](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/150651410498/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) to see more?
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

Sherlock stomped up the stairs of 221b, and miserably made his way into his bedroom. What a waste of an afternoon! Lestrade pulls him in a case that turned into a wild goose chase full of red herrings and in the end could have been solved by a monkey! NSY could do worse hiring one to replace that inefficient lab tech that almost ruined crime scene evidence and spoiled the case entirely.

Another huff and Sherlock made his way to his closet. He heard the flip of a page and the rustle of sheets and looked over to the woman lazing upon the surface he was hoping to occupy for the rest of the afternoon as he continued to strip, unfazed by finding her there.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in MY bed?” Sherlock demanded, eying the woman before him, whose plump figure was daringly on display.

“OUR bed.” Elizabeth Watson-Holmes corrected with a pouting huff. She was reading a boring romance novel while she languished among her husband’s choice of divine five-hundred thread-count sheets. In these situations she counted herself lucky she had married a hedonist. “And I’m in OUR bed because YOUR daughter decided to make a fuss and couldn’t stop kicking me in the kidneys. Laying down was the only way I could keep her quiet.” Elizabeth pouted further petting at her protruding stomach, moaning as the actively growing baby gave another jab with her foot to her mother’s solar plexus upon hearing her father’s voice. “Now that you’re home it’s unlikely she’ll settle at all.” Elizabeth lamented.

Unlike most woman that complained about feeling like whales and such, his wife seemed to parade her blossomed figure audaciously under his nose. And here she was now, naked for anyone to see her, even Mrs. Hudson. It wasn’t rational but he didn’t want anyone to see her like this, not even their landlady. Her pregnant figure was for his eyes only. Sherlock dropped his trousers and pants in one movement once he pulled out his belt, noticing the way she ran her eyes up and down his form from the corner of her eye. With an arrogant smirk, he crawled into the bed from where her feet laid, kissing his way up her naked body.

“You’re my wife.” He growled, leaving a kiss on her calf. “This is my bed.” A kiss to her thigh. “And I’ll show you what happens to wives who lounge around naked like this.” Sherlock growled again Liz’s chest as he took one of her tender nipples into his mouth. Elizabeth moaned, digging her fingers into his curls. If this is the reaction she garnered from her husband by lying around naked, she decided she would do it more often. “Besides,” Sherlock smirked, parting her legs with a proud smile, “all this rocking will surely put OUR daughter to sleep.” Elizabeth moaned as Sherlock slid inside her.

And he was right, their daughter was peacefully quiet as her mother was clothed and satisfied for the rest of the afternoon. 

———

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I try to think of an idea. I come up with naughty things. 
> 
> Not that you all mind. I just wish I could come up with those cute or angsty ideas like everyone else.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
